fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Chilling
"Hold Up! I'm a what now?!" Felix, upon gaining his powers. Summary Felix Chilling is an original fiction character created by Necromercer. After a Camping trip with his roommates, Felix's friend was transformed into a Wendigo (Mythological Monster), and Felix ended up killing him and absorbing his heart, therefore becoming a tether (Monster Human Hybrid). He then became aware of other tethers and monsters, as well as a more sinister being. Felix and a small team of other tethers set out to stop it. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 9-B, 9-A, 8-C, High 8-C, 8-B '''with Ice Manipulation, High 7-B with Wind Manipulation, High 6-B with Glacier Wall, High 6-A, 5-C With Hunger, 5-B, 5-A''' with Starving Mark 1', High 4-C '''with Starving Mark 2', 4-A, 3-C, High 3-A, High 2-A, Low 1-C, Possibly Far Higher '''Name: '''Felix Chilling '''Origin: Monstrous Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''22 Beginning Of Series, 33 End Of Series '''Classification: '''Human, Tether, Wendigo '''Powers and Abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop, Regeneration (Mid High, High, Low-Mid Godly, High Godly End Of Series) Soul Manipulation, Acausality, (Type 5) Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Explosion Manipulation with Frost Burst, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict frost bite with a single touch), Status Amplification, Astral Projection, Astral Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Absolute Zero, Transmutation, Transformation, Rage Power, Emotion Manipulation Resistance to: Possession, Poison Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1 and Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Lust Manipulation, Sealing, Fear Manipulation Law Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Wall Level '(Kicked A Set Of Double Doors off of their hinges with one strike), '''Small Building Level '(Smashed a part a large pine tree with one hit), Building Level (Aged a few days, meaning he got stronger), Large Building Level''' (Aged multiple weeks), City Block Level '''(Froze a City block), Large City Level (Able to create multiple level 5 tornado winds with a wave of his hand), Large Country Level with Glacier Wall (Created a massive wall which covered the entire United States in seconds), Multi Continent Level''' (Fought The Mothman, who created an earth quake which killed all life on an alternate earth), Moon Level with Hunger '''(Destroyed the moon), Planet Level (Aged Several Months), Large Planet Level With Starving Mark 1 (Destroyed alternate Jupiter), Large Star Level With Starving Mark 2 (Defeated The Sun Bird, which has control over a star which is 150 times larger than the sun), Multi Solar System Level''' (Destroyed multiple solar systems when clashing with the Lich), Galaxy Level '''(Stated to be able to destroy the milky way), Universe Level (Destroyed the universe with a single attack), High Multiverse Level (Killed Nero, who destroyed Yggdrasil, which contained an infinite number of universes), Low Complex Multiverse Level (Fought and harmed the Eldrich albei not very much, who is 13th dimensional.) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Wall Level, Small Building Level, Building Level, Large Building Level, City Block Level, Large City Level, Large Country Level, Multi Continent Level, Moon Level, Planet Level , Large Planet Level, Large Star Level, Multi Solar System Level, Galaxy Level, Universe Level, High Multiverse Level, Low Complex Multiverse Level [[Speed|'Speed']]: Subsonic '''(Can Easily Out Pace Bullets), Supersonic+ (Avoided multiple bullets at point blank range), ' Massively Hypersonic '(Avoided Lightning Point Blank), Sub Relativistic (Avoided Natural Lighting At Point Blank Range), FTL (Able to keep up with the Sun Bird's casual movement speed), MFTL (Far faster than before, Now being able to blitz the full power Sun Bird, which crossed the galaxy in seconds), Irrelevant, Immeasurable''' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 5 (Lifted and threw a small truck), Class 10 '''(Lifted the Lure, which is twice as large as an elephant.) Class K (Lifted an ocean liner) Multi Stellar''' (Grappled with and overwhelmed the Sun Bird, which is the same size as a solar system), Immeasurable [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Wall Level, Small Building Level, Building Level, Large Building Level, City Block Level, Large City Level, Large Country Level, Multi Continent Level, Moon Level, Planet Level, Large Planet Level, Large Star Level, Multi Solar System Level, Galaxy Level, Universe Level, High Multiverse Level, Low Complex Multiverse Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Superhuman '(Ran at top speed for a week, Fought and Killed Paul, despite having sustained multiple fatal injuries), '''High '(Fought and killed thousands of zombies, then going on to fight The Lich, in a battle which lasted several days), '''Godlike '''In Starving Mark One, Infinite (Can no longer get tired), Limitless (Existed near the Eldrich for multiple days) [[Range|'''Range]]: 'Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range With Great Knives, Hundreds Of Meters With Ice, Planetary With Wind, High Multiversal With Time Manipulation And Astral Form. [[Standard Equipment|'Standard Equipment]]: 'Great Knives, Cold Trinket, Wendigo Heart, Mystical Totem, Necronomicon, Runes [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Gifted '(Able to outsmart Experienced Monsters And Monster Hunters) '''Supergenius '(Deduced the true meaning and intentions of the Necronomicon) W'eaknesses: '''Cowardly, Powers to rely on his level of hunger (Resolved by 7-B key), Silver Burns him and causes His Skin to melt and boil (Resolved by 5-B key), Fire can kill him. '''Notable Attacks: ' * Frost Burst- Makes A Freezing Aura Around Felix, that when touched causes a massive explosion (Present in 9-A to 5-A keys) * Icy Skewer-Ice spikes (Present in 9-A-5-A Keys) * Rune Release-Seals Foe Into Ice Block (5-A Key Forward) * Rapid Current-Multiple Tornados (7-B Key) * Blizzard-Self Explanatory(7-B-3-A Key) * Glacier Wall-Massive Wall Made Of Ice (6-B Key) '''Keys: Chp. 1-5 (9-B to 9-A) Chp. 6-10 (8-C to High 8-C) Chp. 11-20 (8-B) Chp. 21-30 (7-B to 6-B) Category:Necromercer Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Element Users Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Complete Profiles Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users